


与爱有关，与爱无关

by kara_e



Series: 无尽战争番外 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 无限战争番外黑刷x黑枪





	

[FATE][无尽战争番外][黑刷x黑枪]与爱有关，与爱无关

没有人知道恶魔队的迪卢姆多想要什么。这是在恶魔罗宾向恶魔亚瑟询问时得到的答案。当然罗宾也并不是真的在乎迪卢姆多想要什么，只不过有这个犹如定时炸弹一样的家伙留在队里让他觉得有那么点不太舒服，所以想要至少抓住点迪卢姆多的把柄或者是弱点，作为今后避免自己卷进他那疯狂漩涡的护身符。而亚瑟的答案显然断绝了他这个念头。  
默默叹了口气，罗宾推开亚瑟的房门准备回去自己的房间的时候，看到迪卢姆多敲响了库丘林的门。握在门把手上的手指停留了几秒，又把门在自己面前关上，转回身来到屋主对面的椅子上坐下。  
“再来下一盘棋吧，亚瑟。”  
对面的淡金头发的男人略微眯起眼，从柜子里拿出装国际象棋的盒子外加一瓶酒。扬起的嘴角上挂着对于对方自投罗网的笑意。  
“既然是娱乐不妨加点配菜。”  
罗宾警惕的盯着那瓶酒。  
作为恶魔队中大概算是最正常的人，罗宾对于留在亚瑟屋里的判断并没有错。跑去找库丘林的迪卢姆多说不定会搞出什么乱子来，这种时候待在队中最强的亚瑟周围的确是正确的决定。当然避开了狼窝不代表没有落入虎口，可这时的罗宾权衡之下还是选了后者。  
亚瑟的笑容让他缩了缩脖子。他希望自己的决定并没有错，至少不要错得太离谱。

迪卢姆多敲门敲得有点不耐烦。他在心里告诉自己，如果再敲五下门还没开的话，他就砸破门进去，反正在这个世界一切都是可以修复的。  
他敲完了五下，门还是纹丝未动。将力量集中在手中的长枪上，举起枪身正要挥下去的前一秒，门终于发出不情愿的吱纽一声，在他面前打开了。恶魔库丘林一条胳膊撑在门框上，脸上挂着不耐烦的表情看向打扰自己训练的人。  
“又在和您那群玩具们玩了吗，御子殿下。”  
比平时快了一个节拍的呼吸声与覆盖在皮肤上的一层薄薄的汗水证明他的猜测是正确的。抢在库丘林重新关上门之前，迪卢姆多跨进屋子，逼迫着门内的屋主不得不后退一步以防被他撞个趔趄。而肆无忌惮的侵占了他的空间的男人顺理成章的将背后的门关起来。  
“你来干什么？”  
知道自己错过了赶对方走的机会，库丘林转身走到餐桌边，拿起放在上面的水杯咕咚咕咚灌下去。  
迪卢姆多的视线停留在随着吞咽上下起伏的喉结上，要是能一口咬下去不知道感觉有多美妙。  
“太冷漠了吧御子殿下。我只是觉得您一个人会不会有点无聊才来探望一下。”  
“收起你那笑脸吧，在别人面前装出那副样子还能骗过去，在我面前摆出那张脸是要找揍吗？”  
笑容并没有因为对方的话而消失，嘴角上扬的弧度反而扩大了一分。  
“至少说明我对于御子殿下来说是特别的。”  
话音未落，血色的枪尖已经抵在他的脖子上，暗金的眼瞳中流露出杀意。  
“是特别想杀掉你还差不多。”  
恶魔迪卢姆多没有躲开，反而迎着枪尖向对方更凑近了一步。锋利的尖端仅仅是受到细微的阻力便刺破皮肤扎进颈侧。血沿着枪尖淌到枪身的纹路上，将库丘林的手染成同色。  
不死的恶魔。  
血族的能力赋予了恶魔迪卢姆多蔑视生死的权利。  
骨节分明的手指抚上露在匹夫之外的半截枪尖，用指尖一路向下摩挲着枪身上的纹路。堕落的灵魂舍弃了阳光，苍白的肤色与那上面如同血痕一般的纹路正是他的灵魂被撕碎的证明。而此刻，枪身上的血沾在异常的肤色上显得格外刺眼。  
沾血的手指抚上恶魔库丘林的脸颊，另一只手指向自己的的心脏所在的位置。  
“流这一点血我是死不了的，御子殿下如果想要我的命的话那就要做得更彻底一点才行。就算是刺穿这里我恐怕也还活着，或许砍掉头我也能这样与您讲话也说不一定。真是让人困扰的能力啊，到底该怎么办呢，御子殿下。”  
“如果是我的建议的话——滚远点，别来烦我。”  
血伴着抽出的枪尖一并喷出来，伤口愈合的速度显然比不上血压给予血液喷溅的强度。半身染血的枪兵甚至没有动一下眉，无论是对于他人来说必定会致命的伤口，还是对方拒绝的言辞，都没能让那嘴角上的弧度有一丝改变。停留在对方脸颊上的手滑向背后的墙上，用自己的身体与手臂将恶魔库丘林禁锢在自己的空间中。  
“那可不行，御子殿下明明看起来这么无聊的样子。比起那些玩具，我可要有趣多了。”  
“是什么给了你这种自信的？”  
无处可退的身体违背本人意识的绷紧了全身的肌肉。残留在肉体上的记忆不可抑制的随着恶魔迪卢姆多的靠近涌上来。  
恶魔微笑着贴上他的胸膛，用呼吸摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
“您现在的反应不就是最好的证明么？”  
“滚远点，别让我再说第三次。”  
冰一样冷漠的语句传递到内心的空洞中回响着，轻微的不适感让他有一丝焦躁，而盖过焦躁的是从那原本应该空无一物的内心中涌出的愉悦之感。  
这份感情让他不由得从骨髓到肌肉，到每一寸皮肤每一根毛发都陷入了颤栗的狂喜中。  
在库丘林反应过来之前，恶魔的牙齿便已经陷入他的颈动脉，贪婪的吮吸起他的血液。  
迪卢姆多背后的肉翼像是要将两人包裹在其中一般的张开来。肉翼的尖端刺进墙壁中，构成了囚禁彼此的牢笼。  
只是那并非攻不可破，对于恶魔库丘林来说，甚至是脆弱得连武器都不用便能够折断的筋肉与骨骼。  
突然袭来的疼痛感让迪卢姆多松开口，右侧的肉翼显示出被冻伤的状态，而库丘林的手正握住伤势最重的部分将皮肉连同骨骼一起朝着外侧折去。  
即便是断裂的右翼也没能将笑容从恶魔的嘴角抹去。  
“御子殿下今天兴致真好，请务必要陪·我·玩·一·下·啊。”  
突然刺向库丘林的枪尖被同色的枪身挡了下来。灌注了各自使用者的力量的长枪彼此摩擦着，试图撕裂对方。热量在枪尖与枪身上聚集起来，将武器接触的那一点染上火焰的金红色。  
两人间的初始距离对处于被压制一方的恶魔库丘林来说毫无优势可言。处在这样的位置，别说用枪抵挡，甚至是连拿起武器的余裕都未必拥有便被红色的枪身穿过身体了吧。但这样的抵抗对于身处不利一方的人来说，现在手上能够做的已经是全部。正是因为恶魔迪卢姆多也如此认为，才会在下一个瞬间被膝盖顶中腹部的时候放松了手上的力量，让猎物从自己的手边滑了出去。  
那种程度的撞击是不会给迪卢姆多造成任何损害的，但足以让库丘林重整体式让彼此处在对等的位置上。  
“那么想打的话就到竞技场来。”  
知道对方一定会跟过来，灰蓝色头发的枪兵头也不回的朝着目的地走去。  
能够在可以随意创造的空间中建造一座竞技场充完全是恶魔库丘林本人的喜好。彻底将战斗融入血液中的枪兵像是着了魔一样，只要不是必须进入战场的日子都会在这里度过。  
圆形的竞技场内没有看台，围绕着铺着黄沙的场地的是一个个用来关押猎物的笼子。用恶魔迪卢姆多的话来说，这些猎物就是所谓的“玩具”。这些“玩具”从合成兽到传说中的各种圣兽都有，甚至还有些半机械半生物的怪物。数不清的笼子没有一个是空的，只要其中的“玩具”坏掉就替换上新的。恶魔库丘林就是每一日每一日在与他们的战斗中度过。  
“似乎种类比之前来的时候又多了嘛，不放几只出来助兴吗御子殿下？”  
恶魔迪卢姆多的眼神泄露出他的真意远不及他的话语中所体现出的兴趣。将这种态度看在眼里的库丘林冷哼了一声。  
“何必让他们在你手里被浪费掉。要是觉得和我一个打太无聊的话就滚出去。”  
“如果是您的话，不管做什么我都不会觉得无聊的。”  
率先出手的是灰蓝色头发的枪兵。没有丝毫试探性的攻击，就如同他自己在竞技场中与猎物对峙时一般每一招每一式都是杀招。对手是不死的怪物，没有留手的必要。即便是刺穿心脏或者砍掉头也能够将战斗继续下去。如果将杀死对手作为胜利条件的话，这是一场无论怎么看都是不太划算的战斗，但血液随着战意沸腾的时候便将这一丝理性抛在脑后。  
即便不去考虑不死的问题，恶魔迪卢姆多也是能够在实力上与他并驾齐驱的对手。不，不仅如此。比库丘林复制体更早加入恶魔队的迪卢姆多在战斗中所获得的能力提升要远远超过前者。将这些附加能力都使用到战斗中的话，恶魔库丘林的获胜机会可以说是零。  
枪与枪碰撞时掀起的冲击将场地中的黄土吹飞到空中。笼中的野兽们发出惊恐的低吼声。  
漆黑的武装已经被迪卢姆多的枪划开数处口子，同时被撕裂的皮肤上淌下的血液浸湿了伤口周围的布料。负伤的野兽并没有被激怒，反而是快乐的扬起嘴角。沉浸在战斗的喜悦中的战士眼中倒映的不是恶魔迪卢姆多，仅仅是一个他必须要倾尽全力去击败的对手。痛觉被喜悦所麻痹，忘我的挥舞着长枪的双臂没有丝毫迟疑。  
与倾尽全力的恶魔库丘林不同，迪卢姆多并没有全心全意的投入到战斗中去。背后的肉翼为他增添了机动性，原本应该势均力敌的体术正是因为这一点优势而将效果无限扩大开来。速度给了他足够的余裕去审视猎物的行动。与沉浸在战斗的喜悦中的库丘林截然相反，迪卢姆多抿紧了嘴唇。  
“您这个样子真让我想要彻底的将您毁掉呢，御子殿下。”  
用枪划破自己的手腕，淌出的血液犹如具有生命的蛇一般向猎物扑过去。  
正持枪突刺的库丘林来不及收住脚步，一头扎进剥夺其行动力的血之结界中。  
黑色的长鞭出现在恶魔迪卢姆多的手中。看似毫无特点的武器在接触到他的手的瞬间开始燃烧起来，被点燃的皮肉顷刻间被血族的修复力抹平伤口，然后又再次燃烧起来。不断的修复，燃烧，修复，燃烧，新生成的皮肤带来永远不会麻木的痛感。疼痛将俊秀的嘴唇歪曲，快乐却从那透过火光凝视着血雾的暗金色双眼中流露出来。  
“御子殿下，让我们换个游戏吧。这个使您看不到我的存在的游戏让我有点厌倦了。”  
挥动手臂，长鞭追随者血之蛇的轨迹钻入血雾，缠绕上被囚禁在其中，失去空间感的枪兵的双臂与躯干。  
与接触到迪卢姆多的手时相同，库丘林身上与长鞭接触的部分开始剧烈的燃烧起来。  
收回血之结界，扯动长鞭缩短两人间的距离。  
喉咙中泄露出痛苦的呻吟声，逐渐唤回理智的枪兵一眼便认出外表平淡无奇的长鞭是迪卢姆多从战场上获得的战利品之一——圣鞭Vampire Killer。  
堕落的灵魂一旦使用力量便会被这条长鞭燃烧殆尽。剧烈挣扎着的枪兵强迫自己的身体将力量控制住，火焰也随着他的不再抵抗而逐渐熄灭。圣鞭的束缚并没有因为他放弃抵抗而松懈分毫，愈发收紧的长鞭嵌入灼烧过后的皮肉，加剧了库丘林所承受的痛苦。咬紧牙关，不让呻吟声泄露出嘴唇。暗金色的双眼瞪视着放任圣鞭燃烧其右手的恶魔迪卢姆多。  
“御子殿下果然还没有堕落到丧失自我的程度，看，我手上的火始终都不会熄灭呐。”  
“疯子。”  
从牙齿缝隙中挤出的声音已经是恶魔库丘林能够承受的极限。汗水沿着脸颊淌到下颌，滴落在黄沙上。  
恶魔迪卢姆多来到猎物面前，左手抚上对方脸颊上的血色纹路。这是属于恶魔队的标志，彼此都拥有的代表堕落的刻印。  
“请让我替您治疗伤口。”  
声音温柔得仿佛情人间的耳语一般，因为圣鞭的束缚才没有倒下去的身体在捆绑消失的时候被恶魔抱在怀中。  
烧焦的皮肉混杂着血的腥味刺激着恶魔迪卢姆多的感官。吻上失去血色的嘴唇，手指在伤口的表面划过。指腹下的皮肤明显的绷紧了。不仅仅是因为疼痛，还有那因他的碰触而唤醒的身体上的记忆。  
“不过在这之前，就算是我也需要补充一下体力才行。”  
尖利的犬齿摩挲着库丘林的脖颈，刺入皮肤吮吸着作为回复体力之用的血液。他人的血液对于使用血族能力的恶魔来说是最有效的恢复剂。而被吸血者则陷入短暂的幻觉状态。疼痛被快感所取代，甘美的梦境过后迎来睡眠般的死亡。最初恶魔迪卢姆多还无法控制吸血量的多少，但随着牺牲品的增加，他逐渐能够精确掌握致死量的分寸。  
嘴唇下的血管中传来的鼓动声在他的耳中回荡着，直到激烈的频率逐渐放缓，恶魔迪卢姆多咬破自己的舌尖，将具有治疗效果的血液涂在刺入牙齿的伤口上将其抚平。  
经历了灼伤与大量失血的恶魔库丘林陷入暂时性的昏迷状态。抱起怀中的猎物，恶魔离开竞技场来到卧室将他平放到床上。  
扯下对方残破不全的武装丢到床下，环绕胸前与上臂一周的灼伤让那些遍布在苍白皮肤上的血痕都显得无足轻重起来。  
即便是意识徘徊在半梦半醒的交界线上，恶魔库丘林依然能够感觉到身体上的疼痛减轻了。但这并没有让他放松下来，沉入梦境中。另一种意义上的不适感开始在他的身上被唤醒。  
半睁开的依旧没有完全聚焦，朦胧的视线中勾勒出熟悉的轮廓。  
“……迪卢姆多？”  
口中吐出的名字既属于这个人又不属于这个人。被叫到名字的恶魔自然知道那种语气指代的是另一个自己，那个能够站在光之子身边的英灵。  
“我还以为御子殿下已经对我的记忆足够深刻了呐。”  
抓住猛地袭向自己脖颈的手按回床上，用身体压制住清醒过来的猎物。  
“滚开！”  
“这样的反应太让人难过了，御子殿下。我明明才治疗好您的伤。而且您的身体可不像您口中所说的那样拒绝我。”  
身体的本能在灵巧的手指下背叛了主人的意志，熟悉的手掌与指尖撩动着赤裸的肌肤上每一处敏感点。胸膛起伏的频率随着逐渐粗重的喘息声而加快，恶魔的牙齿覆盖上挺立的乳尖，摩挲的力道一点点加重直到血腥味覆盖上味蕾。  
“唔……”  
疼痛与快感交织在一起，库丘林闭上双眼将记忆中的碎片压制下去。现在他需要的并不是这些复杂的情绪。战斗，被吸血，富于技巧的爱抚无一不让他的身体渴求着情欲方面的满足。而能够给予他这种满足的恶魔正跪坐在他的腿间，用手握住他的肉刃摩擦着。  
“不管什么时候，做多少次，御子殿下的反应都还是这么诱人。”  
“比起说话，你的嘴应该还有更好的用法。”  
一面说着真是粗暴啊，一面将挺立的欲望含入口中。恶魔暗金色的眼瞳中没有放过猎物每一丝表情的改变。  
堕落的英灵闭上双眼，不等他的口腔适应便开始挺动臀部，让肉刃在火热湿润的口内进出起来。最敏感的肉刃顶端一次次擦过喉咙，直到挺动的身体突然绷紧，将炙热的体液倾泻在被他肆虐过的口中。  
放松下来的身体沉入柔软的毛毯中。近乎超出承受极限的体力消耗让他连一根手指都懒得抬起来。半闭着眼看向直起身体的恶魔，而对方用拇指擦掉嘴角渗出的精液，然后将之用舌尖舔去。  
迪卢姆多俯下身体，吻上猎物的嘴唇。暂时获得生理上满足的身体没有抗拒他的行动，毫不费力的撬开对方的嘴唇，用舌尖纠缠着那懒洋洋的舌头与自己深吻。  
从对方胸膛内传来的鼓动声透过武装传递到自己的胸腔内。手指沿着腰线爱抚，下滑到双腿间将那半软的肉刃握在手中摩擦。逐渐加快的鼓动声是欲望再次燃烧起来的证明。  
直起身体，咬破自己的指尖，将血液当做润滑剂推入干涩的后庭。曲起手指将血液涂在肠壁内，指尖擦过突起的一点的瞬间，猎物挺起腰，喉咙中发出舒服的呻吟声。  
一面在那一点上摩擦着，一面加入第二根手指，直到指腹下的甬道渐渐软化下来。抽出手指，一只手固定住猎物的臀部，另一只手引导着自己肿胀的欲望挺入甬道。柔软的肠壁并没有太过于抗拒外物的侵入便缠上他的肉刃。  
“啊……御子殿下的里面简直舒服得让人都要融化掉了。”  
“你这个怪物融化掉的话该不会是一滩血吧。”  
“真是不解风情啊。”  
撩起眼皮看了恶魔一眼，库丘林扯起嘴角。  
“对你需要吗？再不动的话就滚出去，我好睡觉。”  
“那您的这里要怎么办？自己解决吗？还是说竞技场里的那群？”  
迪卢姆多握住对方挺立的肉刃上下摩擦，同时挺动下体开始缓慢的在甬道内抽插起来。  
“不要说得……老子像你一样变态……啊……”  
“一想到御子殿下的身体，尤其是这里……”  
固定臀部的手滑到彼此交合的部位，将食指贴在穴口边，像是在确认一般的让进出的肉刃擦过食指。  
“毫不费力的就接受了我，实在是太让人高兴了。”  
抚摸着穴口边的食指向甬道内探去，撕裂般的疼痛感袭上恶魔库丘林的身体。想要阻止，但是脱力的手臂甚至不能支撑住身体向后退去。  
迪卢姆多的食指没入到第二个指节之后便没有再深入。由于加入了额外的东西而比往常更加紧致的肠壁带给肉刃前所未有的刺激。抽插的节奏在快感的驱使下逐渐加快。  
两个人的身上都覆盖上薄薄一层汗水，浸透了恶魔的头发的汗液滴在库丘林的小腹上，沿着腹肌的线条滑落进毛毯中。  
身体明明已经疲惫到动不了，但腿间的怒张还是在快感的堆积下攀上顶峰。比起第一次射出时略微稀薄的精液喷洒在恶魔库丘林的小腹上。炙热的甬道紧紧缠上恶魔的肉刃，将迪卢姆多一起推上高潮。  
退出瘫软下来的身体，手指上沾着自己的血液与精液的混合物。两次高潮已经使原本就不剩多少体力的库丘林昏睡了过去。  
“做个好梦，御子殿下，当然梦里一定要有我才行。”  
恶魔将猎物抱在怀中，拉起毛毯盖上彼此的身体一同睡去。


End file.
